A Sogra x A Nora
by JorjaFoxDiva
Summary: Sara esta com serios problemas,sua sogra a odeia e ela tem um semana para fazer com que a sogra ame ela tanto quando grissom a ama,mais será que a morena vai conseguir?
1. Chapter 1

Grissom desligou o computador enquanto Sara e Betty ficaram se olhando sem falar nada,sara sabia que tinha que fazer alguma coisas para conversar com a sogra mais tinha medo que tudo que haviam acabado de fazer era apenas uma farsa para que Grissom não ficasse preocupado das duas não se darem muito disse algo mais Sara não entendeu era rápido demais então ela pediu que Betty escrevesse o que ela realmente queria dizer.

-me mostre aonde meu filho esta morando com você-escreveu Betty.

-bom ele mora aqui perto vamos-falou ela em sinais.

Sara se levantou e passou e levou a sogra para a casa que ela e Grissom dividia,não era muito grande,era um apartamento pequeno típico de um casal sozinho,os dois haviam vendido seus antigos apartamentos e comprado um perto do entrou na sala e olhou os sofás marrons a escrivaninha,a televisão não muito grande,era um apartamento saiu investigando a casa toda deles,ela estava voltando para a cozinha aonde Sara estava fazendo um pequeno lanche quando sentiu algo passar por suas pernas.

-vocês deixam um cachorro desse tamanho dentro de casa?-perguntou Betty.

-sim foi um presente do Grissom para mim,quando estávamos no inicio do namoro e eu amo muito o Hank assim como o Grissom-gesticulou Sara.

-vocês colocaram o nome de uma pessoa em um cachorro?-novamente perguntou Betty

-é uma longa historia,os lanches estão prontos.-respondeu Sara mudando de assunto.

betty olhou para Sara e foi ate a cozinha,mais não quis o lanche que Sara fez.

-aonde esta a carne deste lugar?-perguntou Betty.

-ah eu sou vegetariano e Grissom em apoia muito nessa decisão.-respondeu Sara cruzando os braços.

-então você faz meu filho passar fome,porque vocês vegetarianos não comem muito,não é a toa que esta tão magrela-disse Betty fechando a geladeira.

-Grissom nao passa fome,ele come bem eu cuido bem dele.-disse Sara meio irritada.

-é ele deve comer bem quando esta fora de casa,em alguma lanchonete-riu Betty.

-Grissom esta otimo,e ele gosta de viver assim comigo-disse Sara apertando os braços tentando esconder o nervosismo.

-que seja então,mais isso é você quem diz por acaso ele não esta aqui não é ou esta?-perguntou Betty

Sara queria esganar a sogra e por um momento joga-la de uma ponte foi sugestivo,Betty só tinha sido boazinha para Grissom não se preocupar com elas,mais Sara sabia que aquela semana seria um verdadeiro inferno!


	2. Chapter 2

se por um lado Sara queria matar Betty,a sogra tinha o mesmo pensamento para com a nora,Sara não era o tipo de mulher que Betty pensou que fosse quando Grissom falou que havia se casado,ela ficou chateada de saber que eles haviam casado duas semanas depois quando Grissom e Sara esta em lua de mel pela ela nunca pensou que Sara fosse adequada para seu momento ambas estavam paradas na cozinha imaginado o que poderiam fazer para que aquela semana passasse rápido,ate que o telefone tocou e Sara foi atender,Betty foi ate a sala não queria perder nenhuma palavra de sara,mesmo sem ouvir nada,ela podia muito bem ler lábios.

-Gil?aonde voce está?

-minha mãe esta com você ai querida?

-é ela esta,mais porque a pergunta?

-diga a ela que daqui dois dias eu volto para casa,tenho que desligar agora beijos!te amo!

-também te amo Grissom.

-era o Gil?o que o meu pequeno garotinho disse?-perguntou Betty.

-ele esta bem e vai vir daqui dois dias.-respondeu a morena.

-dois dias?tem tanta coisa para fazer,nem acredito que vou ver meu menino depois de tanto tempo.-disse Betty.

-é e eu também,ver novamente o meu marido e contar algumas novidades para ele-disse a morena empolgada.

-mais bem que você poderia arrumar mais esse local,ele parece um quarto de hotel barato,meu filho merece mais.-disse Betty passando as mãos pelos cabelos.

Sara queria matar a sogra porque sempre existiu essa rivalidade entre sogra e nora?Sara queria que a semana passasse rápido,mais também não via a hora de Grissom aparecer,pois só ele conseguiria fazer a sogra mudar de leão para gato ela recebeu outra ligaçao,mais agora de Catherine a chamando para trabalhar,e ela deu graças a Deus pois não aquentaria mais um minuto com Betty dando palpites na vida dela.

-tenho que ir embora,te vejo mais tarde,o telefone esta ligado.-disse Sara pegando a maleta dela.

-Sara?eu vou com você,tenho que comprar um pouco de carne,você pode ser vegetariana mais eu não.-disse Betty pegando a bolsa dela.

Sara queria mesmo era se matar,agora a sogra alem de dar palpite na vida pessoal da morena ainda ia comprar carne?aonde já se viu carne em uma casa aonde a pessoa é vegetariana?agora sim sua vida estava mais que perfeita!ao chegar no lab Sara correu a procura de Catherine que estava em sua sala tirando um cochilo.

-ACORDA!EU ESTOU COM UM SERIO PROBLEMA E VOCE ESTA DORMINDO?-grita Sara enquando joga um pesado livro no chao acordando Catherine.

-o que foi,o que aconteceu?-pergunta a loira meio sonolenta.

-o que acontece se eu matar a minha sogra?será que eu pego prisão perpetua?-pergunta Sara

-nao me diga que voce e a mae do grissom nao estao se dando muito bem novamente.-pergunta a loira se ajeitando.

-ela reclama de tudo que eu faço,e agora ela comprou e 3kg de carne de boi com um pouco de sangue e a essa altura deve estar cozinhando carne nas minhas panelas,ela é louca!é a mulher dos meus pesadelos com certeza é a pior sogra do mundo.-disse a morena sentando na cadeira perto de Catherine.

-olha minha primeira sogra era o cão chupando manga!a mulher me odiava,fazia de tudo para que meu relacionamento com Eddie terminasse.-disse a loira

-e o que você fez para ela parar de lhe infortunar-perguntou a morena curiosa.

-bom acontece que dois meses depois que eu e eddie nos casamos ela encontrou um homem e esta muito bem agora.-disse a loira rindo.

-sabe a mãe do Grissom é um Demónio!é vai fazer da minha vida um inferno!..hey você me deu uma ótima ideia,vou arranjar um homem para ela para que eu tenha minha sanidade de volta!-disse a morena se levantando

-hey não vai conseguir nada,o jeito é você domar esse Demónio como você disse que você tem em mãos,alias tenho um caso para você e para o Nick boa sorte!-disse a loira entregando um papel para Sara.

-nao vai disser aonde eu vou com o Nick?-perguntou a morena.

-você não sabe ler não?o nome tá ai,é só ler!vocês querem tudo na mão!-disse a loira rindo.

Sara saiu da sala e encontrou Nick no isso na casa dela Betty estava se preparando para ver uma antiga amiga.e na casa dessa antiga amiga.

-oi tudo bom?lembrasse de mim?-disse Betty.

-claro querida!Terry Miller nunca esquece um rosto!ainda mais o rosto da minha quase sogra,se não fosse pela sara eu estaria casada com seu filho agora-disse Terry

-verdade,por isso vim aqui,preciso que me ajude,sara não é a mulher ideal para o meu filho,mais eu só tenho essa semana na cidade.-disse Betty

-não se preocupe sogra!depois dessa semana Sara Sidle nunca mais vai querer entrar em nossas vidas de novo-disse Terry rindo.

CONTINUA...


	3. Chapter 3

enquanto Terry e Bettyplanejavam seus audaciosos planos,Sara e Nick resolveriam um caso de uma mulher e de um homem encontrados mortos e abraçados nús.

-sabia que sexo era perigoso mais nem tanto assim-comentou Nick sorrindo.

-estamos em Las Vegas nao é nunhuma novidade.-disse a morena seria

-e como vai sua sogra?-perguntou nick.

-preciso falar mais?ela me odeia e tenho certeza que ela quer me matar!-disse a morena tentando ficar calma.

-de um tempo para ela assim como para você tudo è muito novo para ela.-disse o moreno tentando consolar a amiga.

-tenho uma semana com aquele diabo na minha casa,e estou te dizendo ate o final da semana eu morro ou ela morre!-disse amorena exclamando.

Nick levantou a sombrancelha e apenas isso Grissom estava começando a fazer as malas,iria fazer uma supresa para a esposa e a mãe,ele estava feliz de que Sara estar se dando bem com a mãe dele,jà que quase sempre sua mãe interferia no relacionamento dele causando o final do namoro..Betty chegou na casa da nora e terminou de fazer o jantar,Sara chegou do trabalho morta de cansaço e de fome o cheiro de carne de panela tomou conta da casa e a morena sabia que seria mais uma noite de estress..

-fiz o jantar,carne de panela,arroz e feijão o prato típico do Brasil,Gil me contou uma vez que você gosta de variedades na comida e na cama,mais você não parece ser tão dez como ele diz já que ele.-Betty fez as linguagem de sinais mais foi interrompida pela morena.

-chega!olha agradeço a preocupaçao mais sou vegetariana nao como carne-disse a morena tentando manter a postura.

não è atoa que você esta desse jeito branquela e magrela.-disse Betty.

-sabe do que mais eu vou tomar um café e dormir.

Sara foi ate o quarto pegou algumas roupas e foi tomar um banho para relaxar,porem o agua não estava esquentando,ela se embrulhou na toalha e foi ate a cozinha e foi ate a cozinha.

-o que aconteceu com a agua?-perguntou a morena brava.

-primeiro,ou você segura a toalha ou faz sinais nua,e sobre a água,bom sabe o qual relaxante è tomar banho de banheira?-perguntou a sogra.

Sara se virou e voltou para o banheiro,era o fim tomar banho frio pós um dia cansativo de trabalho e ela estava pedindo a Deus para que aqueles cinco dias passasem mais rápidos que os últimos dois dias.


	4. Chapter 4

o cansaço não tinha ido embora,a fome só havia aumentado e Sara estava morrendo de frio por causa do banho frio,ela decidiu que iria ate a cozinha dar um basta na sogra irritante,porem ao chegar là teve uma supresa.

-o que voce esta fazendo em cima da minha mesa?-perguntou a morena.

-você não limpa sua casa não?você vi o tamanho do rato que estava aqui?-falou a sogra em cima da mesa

-nao,voce deve estar imaginando coisas.-disse a morena cruzando os braços.

-eu não imaginei,vai agora e mate o rato,pois eu não deço da mesa enquanto você não matar esse rato.-disse a sogra.

-eu não mato animais sou da sociedade protetora dos animais,mais eu sei quem pode mata0lo.-disse a morena se afastando e indo ate a sala.

Sara pegou o telefone e discou o numero que conhecia de cor,sabia que aquela seria a única pessoa a ajuda-la naquele momento.

-oi voce pode me ajudar e tem que ser agora-falou a morena ao telefone.

meia hora depois a pessoa que Sara tanto esperava chegou.

-espero que tenhua um bom motivo para me arrastar ate aqui no meio da noite.-disse Catherine irritava.

-e por acaso você estava fazendo algo de importante?-perguntou a morena.

-na verdade estava,estava relaxando,fazendo o mais incrível sexo da minha vida.-disse a loira com um sorriso de uma orelha a outra.

-só se for om o dedo,porque pelo que sei o Vartann e voce estao brigados.-disse a morena rindo.

-você ama cortar o meu barato!te odeio Sidle!o que você quer?-perguntou a loira brava.

-Betty diz que viu um rato,eu não vi e como seis olhos são melhor que dois,me diz se você vê algo,ela diz que esta na cozinha-disse a morena olhando com desprezo.

-ela esta aonde?-perguntou a loira.

-na cozinha-respondeu Sara.

ao chegar na cozinha Catherine viu a mãe de Grissom em cima da cadeira e olhou para o chão a procura do rato,porem logo um grito saiu da cozinha assustando Sara que veio correndo para a cozinha.

-e entao voce viu o rato?-perguntou a morena.

vi e é horrível!é enorme!isso não è um rato é um monstro!-disse a loira em cima da mesa junto com a mãe do Grissom.

-caramba como vocês são medrosas!cadê o rato?duvido que ele seja tão grande assim!-disse a morena se aproximando da pia.

Sara abaixou-se e olhou pelos cantos da pia e do armário e entre os dois ela viu o rato.

-meu Deus do céu,voce tem razao isso nao é um rato..é uma ratazana!olha o tamanho dessa peste!acho que ela piscou para mim-disse Sara olhando assustada.

Sara se uniu a Catherine e a sogra na mesa.

-gente somos três mulheres adultas deveríamos tratar essa situaçao de outra fora-disse a loira.

-ae?então desce e mata o rato,porque eu não vou machuca-lo.-disse a morena.

=-a casa é sua,o rato é seu entao se vira que o filho é seu,veja só jogando a culpa em mim!-disse a loira brava.

-olha Cath,desse logo,porque eu estou cansada.-disse Sara empurrando Catherine de cima da mesa..

Catherine não iria cair sozinha e puxou a faixa do roupão de Sara que acabou caindo em cima dela no duas acabaram ficando a centímetros dos lábios uma da outra.

-se voce me beijar eu vou te dar um soco Cath!-disse a amorena.

-digo o mesmo para você Sidle!-disse a loira.

elas ficaram assim por algum tempo,se olhando ate que o rato passou por perto delas,Catherine ficou esterica e começou a empurrar Sara.

-olhe ele vai para o quarto,matem ele!-disse a mãe de Grissom.

as três subiram as escadas do quarto,Catherine e Sara estavam com um rodo e uma vassoura na mão.

elas entraram no quarto e viram o rato em cima da cama de Sara.

-olhem ele esta na minha cama,eu não mato ele mais vou dar um rodo nele e você termina o trabalho ok Cath?-disse a morena.

com o plano bem feito Sara entrou no quarto e pegou o rodo mais o rato parecia mais esperto e saiu correndo,Sara saiu correndo atrás dele quebrando lustres e mobília,o rato passou por Catherine e fez a loira pular.

-olha a praga ali Cath,bate nela,bate!disse Sara preparando para bater no rato.

as duas se preparavam e fecharam os olhos,a única coisa que ouviram foram uma grande queda.

-acertamos ele?-perguntou a loira.

-ai meu Deus!agora eu estou ferrada!-disse a morena assustada.

-porque diz isso?perguntou a loira.

-eu acho que matei a velha!-disse Sara olhando para a sogra que havia caído da escada de 15 degraus.

CONTINUA...


	5. Chapter 5

Sara e Catherine se entre olharam,nehuma das duas sabia quem atingiu Betty,ou se a mesma estava viva ou morta,porem elas tinha que saber.

-vai lá olha e ve se ela esta bem-disse a loira com os olhos arregalados.

-porque eu?-perguntou a morena assustada.

-porque ela é sua sogra!-disse a loira empurrando Sara.

as duas decidiram ir juntas e desciam a escada.

-num sei pra que tantos degraus!-disse a loira.

-o Grissom gosta de bastantes escadas,mais não me pergunte porque.-disse a morena.

as duas chegaram ate o final da escada e olharam para duas quase morreram do coraçao quando Betty abriu os olhos.

-voce esta viva?-perguntou Sara.

-estou!vocês duas queriam me matar não é?-perguntou Betty

-nao nós queriamos matar essa praga aqui!quer dizer o rato!-disse a morena ajudando a sogra a levantar.

-olha só pelo menos o rato morreu-disse a loira apontado para o rato esmagado.

-você me chamou de gorda senhora Willows?-disse Betty.

-não,eu não disse isso!-exclamou a loira e Sara fez os gestos para que Betty entendesse.

-sei...vocês duas planejaram isso não é?-perguntou Betty.

-ai è demais!-Sara disse indo ate o quarto e batendo a porta.

Catherine ficou olhando para Betty que ia mancando ate o sofá,a loira pegou uma caneta e uma folha e começou a escrever o que queria dizer para sentou-se perto de Betty no sofá

-como voce continua viva?uma queda daquelas?-escreveu a loira

-o rato amorteceu minha queda,e também o carpete dessa casa que tenho que admitir que é muito macio,mais ainda tenho algumas dores nas costas.-escreveu Betty.

-você odeia a Sara?-escreveu Catherine.

-não sei se odeio mais sei que ela não é minha melhor opçao para nora,vou me deitar boa noite Catherine-escreveu Betty.

-boa noite senhora,diga a Sara que eu passo amanha por aqui para ver vocês duas.-escreveu a loira se levantando e caminhando para a porta.

a noite estava acabando quando Catherine saiu da casa de Sara,e as três estavam cansadas da noite agitada que alguém estava chegando para animar as manha seguinte Sara acordou e fez um café da manha,Betty ainda estava dormindo,era raro ela dormir ate tarde mais noite passada elas quase não dormiram por culpa do rato,e quando finalmente foram dormir era quase quatro da abriu a porta da geladeira e pegou o suco de laranja que havia feito na noite anterior,e quando voltou para a mesa seus olhos brilharam e seu coraçao disparou ela não podia acreditar em quem estava na porta da cozinha sorrindo para ela.

-Grissom!-exclamou sara correndo para os braços do marido.

-nossa não sabia que ia ter tantas saudades minhas.-disse ele rindo enquanto abraçava Sara.

eles ficaram algum tempo abraçados,eles sentiam muita falta um do outro,Grissom se a empurrou levemente para a parede da cozinha e depositou um beijo quente nos lábios dela,o beijo atrasado deles,era um beijo de saudade e de muito desejo,as línguas logo encontraram-se para uma dança muito sensual,enquanto seus lábios trabalhavam,as mãos de Grissom apertavam a cintura de Sara e aos poucos ele ia subindo as mãos pelo corpo dela coberto pelo roupã não ia perder o tempo sabendo das intenções do marido e da saudade reprimida,ela começou a desabotoar a camisa preta dele,o beijo foi rompido pela falta de ar e Sara ouviu um gemido reprimido vindo de Grissom quando o beijo foi rompido.

-odeio essas blusas com muitos botoes!-exclamou sara.

tire o roupão querida!eu quero ver seu corpo estou com tanta saudade de ter você em meus braços.-disse Grissom terminando de desabotoar o restante da blusa.

novamente ele voltou a beija-la sem dar tempo para ela desfazer o nó do roupão,o beijo vinha aumentando com mais intensidade,ele apertava mais a morena na parede e ela por sua vez o puxava cada vez mais para ela,sentindo a ereçao do marido começando a estavam no maior "love",mais então alguém chegou para estragar o barulhos de alguém descendo as escadas fez Sara romper o beijo e ajeitar o roupã ao entendeu quando Sara começou a abotoar a camisa dele,ela se virou e foi ate a geladeira e quando Grissom olhou para a porta da cozinha viu o motivo de Sara ficar tão diferente com ele naquele momento.

-oi mamae!-exdclamou Grissom!e repediu a frase na linguagem de sinal.

CONTINUA04/03 vai sair o sexto capitulo

aviso desde já que o sexto capitulo vai ser indicado a maior de 17 anos e vai ter essa sigla NC-17.


	6. Chapter 6

ATENÇAO!ESSE CAPITULO É CLASSIFICADO COMO NC-17

Betty continuou a falar com o tão querido filho,e Sara apenas reparava como aquela mulher conseguia esconder quem realmente era para o hora depois Betty saiu dizendo que iria fazer compras para o filho,e Sara agradeceu pois queria um tempo com o marido e um tempo da sogra maluca que ela havia arranjado.

-então sua mãe saiu?e vai ficar algum tempo fora?-perguntou a morena curiosa.

-aonde estávamos antes de minha mãe nos atrapalhar?-perguntou Grissom abraçando Sara.

Sara deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfaçao e deu a iniciativa de beijar o marido com muito prazer,o choque que percorreu o corpo deles quando suas línguas se tocaram novamente foi incrível,era como se estivessem se beijando pela primeira vez.o beijo era quente e sincronizado,mal se lembravam que tinham que respirar devido ao tamanho desejo presente nos dois naquele iria se unir depois de tanto tempo longe um do foi arrastando Sara pela escada ate leva-la para o quarto,lá ele trancou a porta não queria que se sua mãe chegasse atrapalha-se eles,Sara tirou o telefone do gancho a ultima coisa que a morena queria era trabalhar naquela colocou Sara no centro da cama e ele deitou sobre ela a enchendo de beijos,logo o roupão foi retirado dela,mostrando a lingerie preta que ela deu um sorriso malicioso para Grissom que retribuiu beijando mais ainda,quando o ar era muito necessário,ele beijava atrás da orelha dela,logo a vontade de se amarem aumentou e os movimentos românticos que tinham foi se trocando por movimentos mais rápidos,Grissom logo estava mordiscando o lobo da orelha de Sara e ela logo estava gemendo baixinho."eu te amo muito" foi as palavras que Grissom sussurrou no ouvido dela,e logo sues lábios encontraram a pele macia do pescoço,ele amava morder aquele lugar,amava deixar marcas no pescoço sentiu ela estremecer um pouco quando as mãos dele parou sobre o seu seio acariciando calmamente,ela rapidamentemente começou a novamente a desabotoar os botões da camisa a necessidade foi maior e ela rasgou a blusa dele.

-sabe que essa camisa custou 100 dólares?-falou Grissom sorrindo.

-sabe que o que eu vou fazer com você vale bem mais que 100 dólares-disse a morena.

Sara conseguiu ficar por cima dele,ela sentou no colo dele e pode sentir o estrago que estava fazendo no marido naquele ficou satisfeita que apesar de vários meses longe ela ainda o deixava louco por começou a morder o pescoço do marido que só sabia começar a gemer mais e a morena continuava a sentir a exitaçao dele,com uma rápido movimento ela tirou os sapatos do marido,as meias e em seguida as calças e a cueca deixando seu membro ereto expostos,foi a vez de Grissom a virar contra o colchão de novo ele retirou a lingerie a deixando completamente estavam por si muitos satisfeitos da forma como um mexia com o outro,após algum tempo apenas olhando para Sara,Grissom começou a explorar novamente o corpo da esposa,ele mordeu o pescoço o caminho das linhas do rosto e logo ele chegou em um lugar que sabia que Sara amava,ele pegou um de seus seios e começou a morde-los e chupa-los com vontade fazendo Sara gritar,logo suas mãos caminharam para as coxas dela enquanto seus lábios desciam para mordiscar a barriga dela,ele amava ouvir os gemidos dela,e o quando o corpo dela ficava tenso quando ele fazia aquilo,seu caminho foi completo quando ele chegou no centro da esposa que estava tão quente quando os corpos dele e tão colocou um beijo doce sobre seu centro e em seguida fez o trabalho com as mãos e a língua que Sara amava,ela estava extasiada,Gritando como nunca,parecia que a distancia havia feito Grissom mais louco de desejo pela sentia seu corpo inteiro pegar fogo,e Grissom sorria sobre as pernas dela ao ouvir os gemidos e gritos se sentia satisfeito por dar prazer a sua esposa.não demorou muito e sara veio fortemente,aquilo havia sido o melhor e maior orgasmo que ela já teve na vida com certeza iria para o top 5 da lista de orgasmos lábios de Grissom naquele momento tinha bastante do gosto de Sara e a beijou para que ela sentisse o gosto dois não aquentavam mais precisavam um do outro,queriam se sentir um só,e num leve suspiro ele entrou lentamente nela,os lábios de Sara já não tinham mais palavras apenas gemidos,ele começou devagar e comforme a vontade foi aumentando mais ele aumentou ritmo.

-eu te amo tanto Sar...eu ...eu...

as palavras de Grissom estava se perdendo.

-eu...te amo...muito...também...!

Gritava Sara com toda a força que ainda tinha.

as mãos de Sara apertavam fortemente o ombro de o orgasmo atingiu os dois de uma forma nunca atingida ficaram algum tempo abraçados apenas curtindo o momento,porem algo vinha lembra-los constantemente que Betty poderia chegar a qualquer momento,mais Grissom não queria pensar naquilo,não com a mulher que amava em seus braços,praticamente dormindo de cansaço.


	7. Chapter 7

após aquele momento de puro amor e libertaçao dos dois,Sara acordou de seu breve sono,Grissom não estava dormindo,estava apenas olhando para o teto e acariciando o capelo dela,enquanto ele estava com a cabelo no peito dele ouvindo o rimo dos batimentos cardí o abraçou mais fortemente.

-senti saudades de voce.-disse a morena.

-eu também,senti muita falta sua querida-disse Grissom acariciando o rosto dela.

-quanto tempo você vai ficar aqui em Nevada?-perguntou a morena triste.

-decidir que quero ficar dessa vez por algum tempo,ficar com minha esposa e cuidar de você.-disse Grissom beijando o topo da cebeça dela.

-fico feliz de ouvir isso Gil-omentou a morena enquando se ajeitava para beija-lo.

-Sar...quero te pedir uma coisa...me da um filho?-disse Grissom com muita ternura na voz.

-eu não sei se seria uma boa mãe Gil,mais do jeito que trabalhamos juntos a algumas horas atrás posso dizer que logo vamos ter o nosso,sabe porque eu deixei de tomar as pílulas desde que nossa lua de mel aconteceu e desde que você me pediu isso da primeira eu tenho que tomar banho e me preparar tenho que ir no lab.-disse a morena a beijando e depois se levantando da ficou deitado um pouco,mais logo se ajuntou a esposa no entrou na casa cheia de sacolas e colocou sobre a mesa,ela pegou os ingredientes e fez uma dúzia de panquecas para o filho,Sara e Grissom desceram abraçados na escada,e ao final da escada começaram a se beijar.

-Ja esta pronto para a proxima?-disse Sara sorrindo.

-você é o meu vicio!-disse Grissom rindo.

logo eles ouviram o barulho de alguém na cozinha e foram ver quem era,Betty os viu e ofereceu o prato de panquecas para eles,todos comeram tranquilamente,e a rivalidade entre Sara e a sogra pareciam ter cessado,mais três dias e Sara se viria livre da sogra,e com Grissom ao lado dela,ela sentia que tudo ia em fim se pegou a maleta e se despediu da sogra e deu um beijo quente em entrou na sala de Catherine e a loira novamente estava dormindo,Sara se aproximou sem fazer barulho aproveitou que a cadeira estava inclinada e a morena deu um chute na cadeira fazendo Catherine cair no chão.

-voce vive dormindo noa pode fazer isso em casa?-perguntou a morena

-fala logo o que você quer,sabe que ultimamente não tem tido mais tanto crimes, e alias aquele rato gigantesco na minha cabeça no me faz dormir,eu fico imaginado ele lá acenando para mim da ate arrepio só de lembrar!.-disse a loira se ajeitando na cadeira.

-olha que o rato é casada no caso,mais ate os ratos você não deixa escapar,ate eles você paquera? sua situaçao ta triste em catherien!mais sobre aquele dia lembra como a Betty caiu?-perguntou Sara enquanto sentava.

-não eu estava de olhos fechados lembra?mais eu achei muito estranho ela não ter se machucado,quebrado algum osso ou a bacia porque com uma queda daquelas e na idade dela.-disse a loira com a mão no queixo.

-sabia!sabia!velha miseravel!sabia que aquela velha tinha me enganado!velha safada!ela quer me deixar louca!-disse a morena se levantando da cadeira.

-bom,eu nao me lembro da minha sogra ser tao ruim assim,espero que quando conhecer a mae do Vartann,ela nao seja como sua sogra.-disse a loira rindo.

Nick entrou na sala com um pote nas mãos e entregou a Catherine.

-oi Sara,sua sogra esta aqui,ela Grissom e aquela loirinha que namorou Grissom,a tal da Terry Miller,me parecia que a conversa estava boa entre os três,e em falar nisso vocês lembram da Terry né?-perguntou Nick sentando no sofá da sala de Catherine..

-sabia que aquela loira de farmacia estava envolvido nesse plano miraculoso para acabar com o meu casamento!disse a morena irritada.

-se precisar da minha ajuda,amigo é para essas coisas!nós vamos dar um cacete nessa safada!-disse a loira estralando os dedos.

-eu esperava isso da sara não de você Cath,afinal a sara é que é a irritada por aqui,vocês estão muito violentas hoje por isso estou saindo,não quero ficar todo quebrado por causa da liberaçao feminina.-disse Nick rindo e indo embora.

-sabe Catherine em onze temporadas de CSI nada de supreendeu tanto assim,quem escreveu esse episódio com certeza quer me matar de raiva ou do coraçao,acho que deveríamos bater nele também!-disse a morena mais brava que o de costume.

-eu tambem acho,depois que pegarmos a Terry,vamos pegar o cara que escreveu essa historia,afinal colocar um rato para me asssustar nao foi muito legal!-disse a loira se levantando da cadeira.

-sabe acho que eu joguei nem pedra na cruz,eu joguei foi logo 1kg de bosta para que tudo de ruim acontecer comigo!-disse a morena se aproximando da porta.

-hey,qual é o seu plano você não pode ir la e bater na Terry,senão para onde vai a moral dessa fic?-disse a loira.

-eu dou o meu jeito!-disse a morena saindo.

-CONTINUA...


End file.
